


We'll Fit Nicely Together After All

by SmexyWatermelon



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyWatermelon/pseuds/SmexyWatermelon
Summary: V is frustrated, and Johnny is too.Guess it's time they start getting along, one way or another...
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	We'll Fit Nicely Together After All

V’s life hadn’t been the easiest to lead. Between growing up in the streets of Night City and his time at Arasaka’s counter intel, he had had to live through quite some stressful moments. But the last few weeks? They genuinely made him miss his time as a corporate sell out.

Truth was, he didn’t know how long he could go on for.  
He had years of experience in tethering the edge of burnout. He knew how much he could take, and right now, he had overtaken that limit at the last exit and was staring at it from the rearview mirror.

He kicked off his shoes as soon as he entered the apartment, peeling off layers of clothing as he moved towards the bed in the corner of the room. He closed the blinds shut, feeling the somewhat cold air of the apartment prickle against his skin. His breath hitched in his throat in anticipation.

He had tried avoiding this until now, but after the last few gigs, he was in dire need of a break. Normally, that would entail a visit to the burliest joytoy he could find for a night spent messing around while tripping on some low risk drug. Too bad the passenger inside his head didn’t make either of those options feasible anymore. V stopped to fetch the bottle of lube from the bathroom drawer-  
  


_Naw, this again?_

He shook his head at that intrusive thought, going back to what he was doing.

He climbed over the bed, feeling the mattress giving in under his weight. He laid on his back, taking in a deep breath as he stared at the featureless ceiling above his head. He cradled an arm behind his nape, and let the fingers of his opposite hand run freely over his chest, towards the softer flesh of his abs.

The lights were dim, and he loved basking in the quiet rustling of the city, just beyond those four walls. The sound of traffic and the incessant buzzing of whatever signal was being broadcast across the air, all of that lulled him to a state of relaxation. He breathed out deeply, dragging his fingernails across his skin with a feather touch, heavy-lidded.

His hand travelled farther down, flattening over the curve of his groin.

_Tell me you’re joking._

That’s when he cracked his eyes open.  
He knew the bastard was watching, painfully aware of everything he was doing to ~~their~~ _his own_ body.

But that last gig- damn, he needed a break, and he needed it now.  
  


He dipped his hand beyond the waistline of his underwear, curling fingers around his soft member. He gave a few exploratory strokes, but his body really didn’t feel like collaborating that night. He felt the tug of sleep pulling over his eyes, but he fought against it, doing his best to remain awake. He glanced down…

…and sure as death and taxes, Johnny Silverhand’s form had appeared at the opposite end of the room, with that familiar disdainful look over his face.

“Well, this really isn’t something I needed etched into my memories-” Johnny must’ve really liked the sound of his own voice, because god knows he liked talking. At any moment, but especially at the most inopportune ones, that seemed to be his specialty.

V hoped he would let him off easy… but knew better than to expect Silverhand to show him grace by now.  
There was little V detested more than trying to spend some alone time with him yapping away inside his head. “Will you shut up?” He said, propping himself up on one elbow, scowling towards the world’s most inappropriate imaginary friend. “Seriously, 10 solid minutes of silence? Is that too much to ask?”

But the bastard only stared at him from across the room, arms crossed over his chest while leaning against the wall, just to reinforce that impression he so wanted to give off about not giving a damn about anything. “That bad, huh?” He said, scratching his beard. “Makes you sound like a horny teenager.”  
“Then consider me one, and leave me alone.” V snapped back, throwing his body back against the mattress.

He hooked a finger around the hem of the underwear, pulling it down to his thighs. He coated his fingers in lube before insistently rubbing himself again, all to no avail.  
He could almost feel the weight of Johnny’s stare over his body, and he didn’t like it one bit.

“What is it, princess? Troubles getting hard?” V noted with displeasure that the man had reappeared just at the foot of the bed.  
“With you around? _Yes_.” He replied, without giving Johnny time to speak.

“Now, no need to be ashamed. Can happen to anyone… so I’m told-“ Johnny’s sentence was cut short by V throwing a pillow at him… or through him, more accurately.  
V’s displeasure only grew after seeing the pillow faze through Johnny’s chest and flop sadly onto the floor.

He stared at the spot where the pillow had disappeared inside Johnny’s vest, feeling only more frustrated at that reminder that he wasn’t even really there. “God, I hate you.”

“And I’m equally disappointed in you.”

That’s when he locked eyes with that beloved hallucination of his.

“Smartass.”

“Idiot.”

“Bastard-“  
“Immature asshole. Wanna go on?” He bared his usual mean grin, and that by now familiar wave of helplessness washed over V. He laid back against the mattress, curling his fingers against his skin, just where the leg muscles met his hip.

There was a moment of blessed silence before Johnny let out a breathy sigh. “I can tell you need to work over some stuff,” Johnny said, pacing slowly over the portion of floor next to the bed.  
V very obviously forced a taut smile over his face. “And yet, here you are.”

“Can’t help that part now, can I?” Johnny shrugged, and V didn’t break eye contact as he replied. “The deal was to not go at Jig-Jig. I never said anything about…” He paused, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling, letting his head rest heavier over the mattress. “…Home remedies.”

“That what you call ‘em these days, chief?”

“Did I mention that I hate you?” His eyes lazily trailed to the side as he gave a few more slow strokes, now half hopeless this could ever work out. It would’ve been so easy, to just walk across the room and reach underneath the sofa, where he had stashed Misty’s meds.

He spotted Johnny closing his eyes, clearly annoyed at something.

“Thinking about popping a pill?”  
V would’ve gladly used omega blockers, if they didn’t make him feel like puking out of his eyes afterwards. “You’re making it sound _extremely_ enticing. And this is while knowing just how bad they make me feel after.”

“Tsk, sure, keep blaming me-“ “I very much intend to.” Johnny held V's gaze for a moment longer, before annoynce turned into frustration. “Fuck, you gotta do that, at least do it the right way-“

V felt his own fingers grow rigid before something else took control of his arm, making it move with a much smoother and quicker pace over him.

“Johnny-??”

He had reappeared sitting just over his legs, his fingers overlaying V’s own.

“That’s it, you lost your wanking privileges, choomba-“

He was much rougher, much more demanding. V squirmed under his touch.

“Relax,” Johnny commanded, but V felt his spine grow rigid at the sudden realization.

He locked gaze with that talking hallucination that was currently residing into his brain.

“That you…?” But Johnny gave him no answer, only focused on the task at hand.

“Since when you can move me?” V tried again, with little more acknowledgment on the other man’s part.  
When he had the mantis blades installed. Had to be.

“Not long. And no, I wouldn’t do it if you didn’t put us in this situation right now,”

He dodged the question. Was he lying? Was he capable of doing this since the last firmware update? Must’ve been when he got that replaced a few days back.

“Stop jumping around—you’ve got too many thoughts-“ Johnny leaned in, forcing V to lock gaze with him. “focus in the moment. Here, now.”

“Why do I want to believe you?”

“I don’t need you to believe me, just trust me.”

And just when V was about to rebut, he realized he had grown hard in Johnny’s hand. “Shh… that’s more like it…” His thumb pressed over the tip, spreading precum over the head of V’s dick. “Wasn’t that hard now, was it?”

“I- I didn’t think you—" What did it mean for him? If Johnny could take control whenever he wanted-- “I told you, I could’ve taken control long ago if I wanted to,” And there was something… honest, in his eyes, as he said that.

V would have smirked at him if he wasn’t so busy trying not to buck into his own hand.

“What, you want me to say thanks?”  
Johnny slowed the pace down abruptly, watching with amusement in his eyes as V squirmed over the mattress. “Y’know what, that’d be a start…” There was mischief in his voice, and that glint in his eye sent a shiver running down the length of V’s spine.

V’s eyes quickly flickered between Johnny’s face and their conjoined hands he saw working over his dick. It was mesmerizing, the way his fingers ended just where V’s started, joined and intersecting into one another’s.

“Now, will you let me take care of us or not?” He gulped soundly, and wordlessly nodded.

His hand reached for the lube again, pouring a generous portion of it in his palm, warming it up before spreading it over his length. “Between relic malfunctions and that cocktail of hormones you’ve got running in your veins, the last thing I need is sexual stress-“

“Last thing _you_ need, huh?”

“Shut that smart mouth for a while, will ya?” Johnny’s gaze pinned him in place. V rarely remembered how easy it was to get lost into those dark, bottomless eyes of his.

The silver arm hooked under and around V’s knee, wrapping it around Johnny’s side. He wasn’t really there, but V’s body seldom remembered that, passing on the tactile stimuli of his leg brushing over Johnny’s tattered Samurai vest. “Let me take you for a ride-“

V’s mouth split into a smirk. “Didn’t end that well for me last time,” He said, his eyes trailing out of habit over the cheesy heart tattoo over his arm. He threw the lube bottle over the other half of the bed and settled back into his spot.  
“And yet you’re smiling thinking about it.” At that, contempt quickly replaced the amusement over V’s features.

“Dick.”

“Cunt-“ He dipped his head, pressing a bite over V’s inner thigh. He inhaled sharply at that, feeling the pressure of warm lips over his skin. And from the look over his face, Johnny could feel that too.

He felt his- _their_ fingers brushing over his cock, coating it in the viscous substance.

“Now say it like you mean it,” V murmured huskily, and this time it was Johnny averting his gaze.

“You’re too into this for comfort,”

“ _Please_ , this thing got weird a looong time ago, Silverhand…”

Johnny closed his eyes as he kept guiding V’s hand over his cock. “On that we can agree,” He breathed out, slightly changing the hand position and rubbing V’s dick just right.

V closed his eyes at that, pinching his lower lip between his teeth. “ _Fuck,_ Johnny—”

“That’s the idea,” He cheekily remarked, and V would’ve told him to shut his sorry mouth and get back to work if he wasn’t struggling so hard remembering how to breathe.

“I thought you… weren’t into…?”

“I’m not! I…” That’s the first time since he had appeared in his head that V saw colour bloom over Johnny’s cheeks. “Look, we are not opening this can of worms tonight…” Johnny matched his gaze again, and V felt like he was pinned in place. “You’re not the only one who needs this…”

“Having troubles too?” V offered, with a grin that tainted the sincerity of his enquiry.  
Johnny gave him a dirty look at that. “Try not having a body for fifty years and then you can come preach to me-“

He disappeared from in front of him, just to reappear- well, partially inside the mattress, as things were. V could see his right arm flickering in and out of his own, still setting a brutal pace.  
This doubled experience he was feeling was bordering sensory overload, and the young merc was absolutely loving it. “J-Johnny-“ He sighed, tilting his head towards him.

“Feels good, don’t it?”

“I’ve missed feeling like this…” V confessed, just a breath away from the other man’s face.

He could feel the prick of Johnny’s beard over his shoulder, his hot breath over his neck. It didn’t matter how real he was, as long as they were together in that moment.  
“Yeah, your wish is my command and all of that…”

“And now with less contem _mph—_ “

Johnny took control of V’s free hand and pressed it over his mouth, closing it shut.

“Oh, aren’t you an annoying little shit-“

The way Johnny huskily breathed that right into his ear- it travelled straight to his groin, and V felt himself throb in his hand.

“This doing it for you? Fuck V, you’ve got problems-“  
  
_You could say that,_ he mumbled against his own fingers.

“Or is this all just for me?” That made V’s breath catch in his own throat. He would’ve let Johnny jerk him off for the rest of eternity, but that one single sentence had managed to make V’s cheek blush with warmth, and he suddenly felt very self conscious about the whole situation.

“Don’t flatter yourself-“ He managed to mutter through the fingers, but Johnny’s grin only widened.

“I’m- I’m getting-“ V warned, but Johnny was quicker to interrupt him. “I know. I can feel it-“

V moaned loudly, stopping himself only by biting on his lower lip.

He heard Johnny gasp right into his ear, and he was ashamed to admit he’d think about that delicious sound later, when this situation was to arise again.

Everything felt more amplified, and he had never been more literal when he said he was seeing double.

He felt the pearly white cum spill over his stomach in spurts, reaching as far as his chest.

He rode the climax until his thrusts became shallow and uneven.

He took in slow breaths, basking in the warm, satisfied feeling that his brain was currently drowning in. “Mmh… that was… something…” He managed to say while he dragged himself into a sitting position, having care in not letting the cum touch the bedsheets.

V looked at his fingers, watching intently a strand of cum stretching between his splayed digits. He had never managed to come so hard on his own… but that thought didn’t go far, as Johnny’s hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

_Now separate again,_ V grimly noticed, as he matched Johnny’s gaze once more. “Now, I sure hope you’ll stop being such a cranky bitch,” V would have loved to spit another retort right back at his face, but his head was still swimming in the afterglow, and he could only glare at the dark haired man in front of him.

“Move up. We’ve got work to do.”

“Asshole.”

“You can do better than that. Or did I leave you that breathless?” Johnny sneered at him and lightly shook his head, disappearing in the familiar strands of light that left spots over V’s vision for a couple of seconds.

V tilted his head back, puffing a deep breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

He closed his eyes, with something too akin to fondness in his voice for his own taste.

“Thank you.”


End file.
